1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a parallel computer system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for generating an object program suitable for executing in parallel from a source program described by a higher language of a serial execution type, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a parallel processor system such as a multi-processor, it has been necessary conventionally for a user to describe explicitly means for parallelization, instructions such as actuation and synchronization of a task, etc., into a serial type source program as a user interface. The article "A Data Flow Approach To multitasking on CRAY X-MP Computers", ACM-0-89791-174-1-12185-0107, describes the operation of multitasking by operating four vector processors in parallel and a user's directive method for that purpose. According to this prior art reference, a library for the control of actuation and synchronization of tasks is prepared in the system and a user makes a statement for calling it in a FORTRAN program. At a finer level the user must instruct the parallelization means for each loop in the form of a control statement of a comment system to a compiler.
However, there have been no prior art references that mention automatic parallelization means from a serial type compiler language for such a multi-processor system.
The prior art technique described above does not pay any consideration to automatic parallelization for hardwares capable of parallel processing. Therefore, it has been necessary for the user to consider by himself means for parallel processing and to explicitly put it into the program as program conversion. In other words, serial type programs that the user keeps as the property cannot be subjected as such to parallel execution and re-coding for the parallel processing and its debugging must be carried out. Instructions for parallelization must be changed whenever the characteristics of the hardware change in order to fully utilize the resources and the program does not run in other systems. Thus the versatility of the user program is lost.